


A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love

by MrsProngs (Doctor_Mayfair)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Mayfair/pseuds/MrsProngs
Summary: “All right Potter, I’m almost regretting the new pairing of this class. Would you please stop acting like a first year? I’ll help you with this disaster you call a potion”.He looked at her, surprised to say the least.“Okay, Evans. Lead me through this amazing world of brewing potions” He scoffed and she rolled her eyes, but the corners of her lips were turning upside.By the end of the class, he had learned a great deal more than in the last 4 years with good old Horace Slughorn.





	A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> First of all, I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters, just doing this out of love for this fandom and this ship. I’ll go down with Jily <3  
> This is my very first fanfiction in here and my very first fanfiction written in English, so I apologize in advance for all the grammar mistakes and stuff, but please, do tell them! It will help me so much!  
> Enjoy!

_It was the beginning of fifth year._

“Hm, Evans?”

Behind the smoky atmosphere in potions class, green eyes met hazel eyes. Suddenly it was too hard for James Potter to remember what he was about to say.

Lily impatiently tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear.

“Yes?”

He sighed.

“How did you do it?”

She blinked once.

“Did what, Potter?”

“How did you get that much juice from these sick old beans?” Her eyebrows furrowed, but he felt a little relieved that none of his improper thoughts ran at through his mouth.

“You have to crush it with the flat side of the dagger, not cut it” She answered, patiently. He stared at her. “Go on, try it.” She insisted.

He did as she told and then an impressive amount of liquid was pouring from the dry fruit.

“There you go.” He could see a ghost of a smile passing through her lips.

“Thanks, Evans” He smiled. “I’m not surprised, since you clearly are the best at this Merlin forsaken dungeon and Slughorn’s favorite. I’m sorry that you have to put up with me, though. I stink at potions”.

“Glad to help. I can say the same about Transfiguration but you seem to be professor McGonagall’s favorite, even with all the trouble you like to cause.” Now she definitively was smiling too.

“Yeah yeah, I am quite the troublemaker. It’s part of the charm though. That’s why I’m her favorite” He winked. “But I’m glad to help you with it, if you ever need it”.

“Thanks, Potter” She said simply and turned back to her work.

James looked around the room, bored. After last class’s little incident involving James’ cauldron blowing up instead of Snape’s, professor Slughorn decided to keep the Marauders at a safe distance, for the wellbeing of the class.

Sirius was seated between Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon, looking quite pleased with himself. Remus was on Mary’s other side wearing his Prefect badge as an killjoy-armor, and Peter was seated by the Slytherins, two seats away from Snape, who was just staring at James, but when their eyes met, he looked away.

James searched for Sirius eyes, trying to communicate his new prank idea, but when they exchanged looks, Sirius looked to Lily, then back to him and began to pretend he was making out with an invisible person. James rolled his eyes and searched for Remus’ eyes. His friend was laughing at Sirius and drew in his cauldron’s fog and “L+J” surrounded by a heart. James was about to throw a piece of parchment at Sirius when Lily intervened.

“All right Potter, I’m almost regretting the new pairing of this class. Would you please stop acting like a first year? I’ll help you with this disaster you call a potion”.

He looked at her, surprised to say the least.

“Okay, Evans. Lead me through this amazing world of brewing potions” He scoffed and she rolled her eyes, but the corners of her lips were turning upside.

By the end of the class, he had learned a great deal more than in the last 4 years with good old Horace Slughorn.

“Well, well, well, Potter. You did really great today. Maybe if you pay attention, I’ll have to worry about my stand as Slughorn’s favorite.” She scoffed.

“Maybe you should be worried. But you’d have to stick with my title as the best in Transfiguration. Or else I’d be Potion's and Transfiguration's Master” He replied, puffing his chest with pride “Too good to be true.”

“Then you’ll teach me all of your tricks so that I can rule the school as first class pranker? Did you forget that I’m a prefect?” She pretended to be upset, but the corners of her lips betrayed her.

“Oh, the prefect argument, you wound me, Evans” he put a hand over his heart as if she had actually wounded him “We could actually rule the school. No one could ever stop us. It would be a total chaos.”

“Yeah yeah, almost tempting, Potter” She rolled her eyes “But I’d really like to trade help with the subjects. Think you can manage to stay out of trouble for an hour or two?”

An hour or two with Lily Evans. He felt like he could actually kiss Slughorn for imposing him to sit with her. Could he ever ask for more?

“Since you’re pleading so gently, Evans, think I can manage an hour or two. The common room, 8 PM?” She furrowed her eyebrows again and crossed her arms in her chest.

“Look, Potter, I’m talking about a serious time of _actual_ studying, don’t you make me regret this. See you at 7. No pranks whatsoever.”

“Yes, miss Prefect Evans” He mimicked a bow.

“See you later, mister trickster” She gathered her books and bag and was meaning to leave.

“Marauder, please, since we are now close study-buddies.” He said loudly so she could still listen.

“As close as Slytherin is to win the Housecup” She scoffed in reply.

“Ouch. Told you Evans, we could be unstoppable.” He pretended that she had actually wounded him again.

“Yeah, yeah” She replied, not minding him at all. And then she was gone.

James just couldn’t believe his luck. He just pushed all his belongings into his bag and ran to meet his friends, so he could tell them the news.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were waiting for him leaning against the dungeon’s wall as if they owned the place.

“So, Potter, how was your sweet, sweeeeeet snog with Evans?” Sirius said as he passed an arm behind his friend shoulder “Ready to brew a cauldron full of hot, strong love every class from now on?”

“Sod off, Sirius,” he pushed his friend arm away as they walked toward the Great Hall to enjoy lunch “We were just talking. And she was quite helpful, actually. She’s a better potions’ mate than any of you”.

“There, there, James, you’ve just forgotten that we can’t actually snogg you.” Said Remus and the three marauders burst into laughter as James grew more and more irritated.

“As a matter of fact, we are reuniting later to study. A ‘serious time of actual study’ according to her. And I plan to keep it that way.”

“Oh, I can hear the wedding bell ringing, mates” Peter laughed “Our Jamesy is getting all grown up and in the way to Lily Evans’ heart.”

The rest of the day passed quickly, as the boys laughed and made fun of James until 7 PM, when he went downstairs so he could meet up with Lily to study.

“Hey, Evans” he saluted her with glee.

“Potter,” She replied, taking her eyes off the parchment she was reading and pointing to a chair by her side “All right?”

“Can’t complain,” He sat down where she pointed him to. “You?”

“Also can’t complain… Yet.” She faced him very seriously. “We’ve got ourselves a no-kidding-deal?”

He put his left hand over his heart and raised the other hand “I solemnly swear”. She raised a brow and they began to actually study. Three hours later, Remus had already climbed to the dorm room, tired after his rounds. After that, the common room was almost empty, except by Sirius and Peter in an exploding snap match and James and Lily studying in a corner. They just couldn’t figure out anything anymore, so James was about to call it quits for the night when they eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment.

“You know, Potter, you could be a lot less insufferable. I won’t hold anything against you if you just stop bullying people around school. We could be really good study-buddies.”   

“Can’t make any promises, Evans, but in my defense, your choice of friendship makes me hold something against you.” Her expression hardened.

“I won’t discuss your choice of friendship if you don’t discuss mine.” He took off his glasses so he could clean them in his sweater. They were both very tired.

“Sirius, Remus and Peter are the best friends I could’ve asked for. But fine. I won’t discuss our friendship choices.”

“You underestimate Severus. But fine. I’ll sign a peace treaty”.

“What is a peace treaty?” He asked, putting his glasses back to its place.

“We won’t go down this road… And we’ll just focus on the studying. Deal?” She raised her hand to him.

It was all he could ask for now, but seemed fair enough. He raised his hand and shook hers. “Deal.”

“And no tricks or pranks…” She began to say, but he interrupted her.

“Often, but will be allowed sometimes with no harm intended.” He raised an eyebrow to her and smirked.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes and they laughed, but their hands remained touching for a moment. When they finally realized that, they weirdly let go and started to organize everything.

“So, Potter, since you’ve got yourself a deal, tomorrow, at 7?” She stared at him.

“Actually, tomorrow we’ve got quidditch practice. The day after?”

“Okay. We’ll catch up. Good night.” As she was passing through him, she oddly stumbled and her books fell and she fell on his lap. They were face to face, as close as they ever got. Hazel eyes met green eyes.

They stared at each other, not knowing what to do, but a moment later, awkwardness filled the space between them and her face flushed. His face flushed right after and he meant to help her stand up but pushed her to the floor.

“Merlin, Evans, I’m so sorry…” He raised from the chair and tried to help her get up, but she was already standing. Her face was flushed and her hair messed up.

“I’ve got it… Sorry.” And she ran up the stairs.

James stared to the stairs, confused. She tripped in such an unusual way… Sirius approached, messing James’ hair up with his fingers.

“Sorry about that, buddy. No midnight kiss for you.”

“Sod off, Sirius! Did you make her trip?” Sirius pretended to be deeply offended by his mate supposition.

“Me? Oh Jamesy, don’t let love blind you. I’m as innocent as I can be.”

“All right, like someone would belive that. Come on, let’s get some sleep.” They were climbing up the stairs, Sirius and Peter making kissing noises to piss him off and, when James opened the door, Remus’ gramophone started to play very, very loudly, James mother’s favorite ballad, Celestina Warbeck’s Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love.

 _I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love_  
_And it's bubbling for you!_  
_Say_ Incendio _, but that spell's not hot_  
_As my special witch's brew!_  
  
_Don't you be afraid, come and take a sip_  
_Of this steamy, tasty treat!_  
_What's in my cauldron full of hot, strong love_  
_Will make your life complete!_  
  
_I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love_  
_That's about to be unfurled_  
_Got a flavour that beats anything_  
_You'll find in the Muggle world!_  
  
_Mix a pinch of spice with a dash of charm_  
_And a sprinkling of romance_  
_They're why my cauldron full of hot, strong love_  
_Is worth it, take the chance!_  
  
_Oh, come and stir my cauldron_  
_And if you do it right_  
_I'll boil you up some hot, strong love_  
_To keep you warm tonight!_  
  
_I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love_  
_It's a recipe so rare_  
_There's no potion or elixir that_  
_Could ever quite compare!_  
  
_Oh, such thrills await_  
' _Cause, together, we are ready to proceed_  
_Drink from my cauldron full of hot, strong love_  
_It's all the magic you'll ever need!_  
  
_Oh, come and stir her cauldron_  
_And if you do it right_  
_She'll boil you up some hot, strong love_  
_To keep you warm tonight_  
_To keep you warm tonight!_  
  
_That's right!_  
_I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love_  
_It's a recipe so rare_  
_There's no potion or elixir that_  
_Could ever quite compare!_  
  
_Oh, such thrills await_  
' _Cause, together, we are ready to proceed_  
_Drink from my cauldron full of hot, strong love_  
_It's all the magic you'll ever need._

They pretended to dance a strange waltz with imaginary partners, threw their pillows at James and sang out of tune until they knew all of the lyrics by heart. When the spell finally ran off, James closed his four post bed curtains and laid his head on the pillow, thinking about all of the moments he had spent with Lily that day. It was almost… Normal. Could their relationship improve from there? Little did he know that, as a matter of fact, the “study-buddies agreement” would improve James ability in brewing potions and so, it would come very in handy some weeks from then, when they decide to brew the Animagus potion.

At that very same moment a few steps from there, Lily was on her own bed, trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep but with one thought locked in her mind. Why being close to Potter didn’t seem… So bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> English is not my first language and it has been quite some time since I last wrote something that’s not in Portuguese, so if any of you have any suggestions to improve my grammar or choice of word, please, do tell! I’m always looking for a way to improve my work :)  
> Let me know your thoughts!  
> Thanks to harrypotter.wikia.com for the lyrics of Celestina’s song!


End file.
